Moonlight
by Mrs. Swan
Summary: Bella has is standing at the altar, ready to marry Edward, the man of her dreams. After the wedding though, EVERYTHING seems to go wrong. All of the Cullens start to regret having Bella, and the were-wolves want to kill her. Will she survive?
1. Slough

**This is my first ever fan fiction, I really hope you like it. Please read & review. **

* * *

I glanced at Edward

I glanced at Edward. He was smiling his inhumanly beautiful crooked smile, and my heart melted. We stood together in front of everyone, me in a long white old-fashioned dress, and Edward in his smart tux. Alice caught my eye and smiled at me, she was my maid of honor. Emmett, the man who was eloping Edward and I, stood bulkily reading a passage from the bible. I thought how this would be the last time I saw my family, and my heart ached. Jacob was in the audience, near the back of the lawn chairs on the field by our school, where the wedding was taking place. I knew I had to talk to him right after the wedding. There were a few things that I had to straighten out with him before Edward changed me.

"I do," Edward, said, a smile in his voice. Emmett stated more words he memorized for our wedding and looked at me.

"Uh," I raked my mind for the words, I hadn't paid attention to any of what he was saying, Edward nudged me and I glanced at him seeing him mouth the words that would bond me to him forever. "I do!"

* * *

The rest of the wedding went quickly, the kiss- that was the sweetest kiss ever, that made me dizzy with love, - the cutting of the cake and all of the other things we had to do. I was in a whirlwind of activities that I barely had time to register in my mind. As soon as there was a break in between congratulations and things I was expected to do, I almost ran around the whole field to find Jacob.

Alice stopped me by the arm and started to smile grandly, "Bella, did you like the flowers I picked for the wedding? And what about the cake? Oh! What about the tablecloths?" She was obviously trying to distract me from finding Jake.

"They were all lovely, Alice. I really need to do something I'm sorry, can we talk later? When I have time perhaps."

Alice's bottom lip jutted out a bit and her nicely combed down, bleached a deep chocolate brown, hair fell into her eyes, she let go of my arm.

I started into a run, I couldn't find Jake _anywhere. _I ran towards the parking lot, my white dress turning a dirty brown at the bottom hem. My eyes darted back and forth, looking for Jacob's red rabbit. It was nowhere to be found.

I knew I had to talk to him immediately, so I did something so irrational and spontaneous that I knew that Alice wouldn't see it coming. I ran to my truck and opened the door. I knew I had about ten seconds before the Cullens would stop me. I took my truck key from underneath the seat and shoved it into the ignition. The truck made a loud coughing noise and rumbled to a noisy start. I shifted it into reverse and sped out of there just as I saw Edward running like a human to me with wide eyes, waving his arms franticly. I smiled and waved back at him, turning away out of the parking lot. He might think I'm the runaway bride, but I knew I was going to come back.

I sped down the empty roads of Forks, heading for the invisible boundary line that separated the Cullen family and the Werewolves. I knew once I reached it, I would be safe from the vampires threatening to take me away from Jake.

I knew that I passed it when I saw the houses on the edge of La Push. I pushed down the pedal harder, vaguely aware of the fact that it was raining and that my window was open. Rain started to come down harder now and it started to drench my hair and dress. I rolled up the windows. Up ahead I could catch a glimmer of Jake's rabbit and I knew I was getting closer to him. I pushed my foot down as hard as I could on the pedal and my truck started to make a wheezy rumbling sound. Revving up more, I caught up to Jacobs's car. I thanked luck that there weren't any other vehicles on the road. I slid my truck beside Jacob's while pressing on the gas to give me even more speed to match his. Jakes face was wet with water, or tears. He glanced at me and quickly looked away, wiping his face. My hands ached to touch him, to make him feel better. I was glad that the broken one had healed now. Jacob looked back at me and slowly shook his head side to side.

He mouthed the words "Go home, Bella, it's too late now," and he started to speed up more.

I pressed on the gas even more to keep up with him. Then I felt something rumbling under my truck. My tires slipped out from under me and I flew off the road, directly into the dense forest. My truck had stalled and I had no way of controlling it. I started to struggle as my truck whooshed passed trees, luckily none hitting me. I saw Jake's face just before it disappeared behind the trees; it was white with terror for me. I realized that, as I had left my wedding in a hurry, I had forgotten to put my seatbelt on.

I knew this had to be the last time I would see Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Carlisle, and… I refused to think of the two remaining names that were so dear to me.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion, and I saw what happened to my life over the years. I even had time to wonder what Edward - I cringed at his name, feeling sadness overwhelm me - and Jacob (more sadness poured into me) would feel after they found my mangled body scattered among the wreckage of my truck.

I looked in front of me, noticing that I was gaining speed from going downhill, and saw a giant looming body of water right in front of me. It looked like a slough, a lake that farmers use for their animals and crops. I knew that my truck would sink like a rock, with me inside. As the truck sped closer to the slough, I pressed my hands to the windshield, a feeble attempt to save myself. The truck flew into the water and I saw the water level on the outside of the truck rise. I knew it would be a matter of time before a leak would break and I would drown with my bridal dress weighing me down.

As the water rose above the windows and up to the roof, I looked out the window and saw goopy plant life. I started to pant, my air supply disappearing, replaced by green water sloshing and staining my white heels. Then, I heard a little shattering sound, on my left; my window had a tiny little hairline crack running halfway down the window. A stream of green water started to spray into my face, smudging all of the make-up Alice had put on. The water by my feet had reached my knees now, so I put up my legs onto the passenger seat as an attempt to keep dry. My dress was dripping and utterly heavy.

The crack grew, splitting along the whole window; it seemed to pulse with my every breath. More water started to seep through the window, and all the windows along the body of the truck started to crack and spray water at me. The water level at the bottom of the truck started to rise, reaching my waist and making it hard for me to move.

I knew I only had seconds left before my truck would collapse with the pressure of the water, and drown me inside it. I saw Edward coming later, finding my body, my heart ached, and I didn't want to see him go through so much pain.

The water was so cold, and it was up to my neck, rising faster. I had barely any air to breath. The water soon covered my mouth, and my white dress weighed me down so much, that I couldn't move. I had to tilt my head up, wetting my hair in the green water.

"Edward, I love you!" I screamed, "EDWARD!" I had just to be able to gasp a few short breaths until the water covered my face. There was just enough oxygen to open my eyes and look in the murky water of the slough before I started to feel a tight pang in my lungs. My vision started to go blurry, and my body tensed up, trying to find air. I knew I was going to die.

Edward… Edward… Edward…Edwardddd…. My last thoughts started to slip away and everything went dark.

* * *

**I hope you like it... so far **

**R&R!!**


	2. A Family matter

**I'm sorry it took a bit longer than I hoped to post this. I hope you like it. I totally forgot the disclaimer on the first one sorry. But anyways this is probably the only time I'll remember to put up the disclaimer. So anyways: I do not own Twilight or its characters/plot and stuff like that blah blah blah etc. etc.**

* * *

My body felt cold, hot, and wet all at the same time. Somehow, my wedding dress, the one that Alice had got me, felt so light that it felt that I wasn't wearing one at all. I kept my eyes closed; I was either too afraid or too tired to open them. My mind was foggy and drifted, and I thought I must have been in hell. Yeah, I was in hell all right, I thought. Edward wasn't there.

"Is she all right?" … "No! I didn't say that"… "Get off my…" "Stupid bloodsuckers . . ." "Oh Bella!" I caught glimpses of different people's conversations, and together they made no sense at all.

I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the voices. I figured there were three options, and only one of them looked remotely probable.

Number one: I was delirious and alive, and none of past events even happened.

Number two: I made it out of the water alive by myself while I blacked out.

Number three: I was dead, and I was in my own personal hell.

"Bella wake up, please," someone's voice cracked while shaking my body with hot hands.

I shook the voices out of my head and focused on my options. I knew I was standing, and needed to figure out how this was possible when I knew that the agony I felt meant I should be curled in a little ball on the floor.

Option number one seemed highly unbelievable because every inch of my body hurt, and if this world was real, I would only be aching and coughing with a slight fever.

Option two was even sillier than option one. I knew for sure that I couldn't have pulled myself out of the truck while I blacked out, that was simple logic.

So that left me with option three, the worst one of all, but the most believable. I _was _in my personal hell and I even had the voices of my past life talking in my head to torture me.

"We have to focus on Bella now. I can still hear her pulse, so there's no time for this." Somehow, I knew this voice was from Edward, and my mind seemed less foggy.

"Her pulse is getting weaker! _Do it Edward!" _Alice hissed.

Do what? I thought. This is making no sense at all; I had to open my eyes.

Just before I had time to open my eyes, I felt something hard and burning slice into my hands and feet. My eyes flew open and I gasped at the burning sensation coursing slowly into each of my fingertips and toes. It hurt so much that I even started to struggle to run away from the fire burning through my limbs.

Something almost as hot as my fingertips grabbed onto my arms. I looked around to see what was happening, but saw nothing but dense forest and Edward a few feet back with Alice even farther back, holding her breath. I kicked more furiously. The burning in my hands was such a horrible, unimaginable pain that I gasped for breath intensely.

"Stop kicking me, Bella! Ugh, Edward, your spit is _really_ burning my nose!" Jacob exclaimed from behind me. I whipped my head around to see him sitting there, his nose wrinkled up, holding me at a distance to keep me from kicking him. He was the one holding me up, keeping me from falling.

"Help! Jacob, help I'm on _fire_!" I screamed, thrashing around even more, trying unsuccessfully to break out of his iron grip. "Please! Jake take me away-y-y-y!!" I shrieked for a long time, asking for death to come.

"You _filthy _bloodsucker! What did you do to her?" Jacob yelled at Edward, still holding me in place. He started to turn to Edward, obviously forgetting my spastic body in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. But this is the only way." Edward sounded in pain and took a step back as if repulsed by what he did.

But I didn't care anymore; the fire had burned its way to my elbows and my knees. I realized that the option of my personal hell was true, and screamed even louder. I could feel Jacob's grip loosening a bit with every thrash.

"No… more!!" I shook myself so hard that Jacob totally let go. Racing forward, and then turning around I saw Edward looking at me, his hands raised in midair, as if about to shield himself.

"Bella, don't!" Alice was the first one to react. She was instantly by my side, her cooling hands numbing the pain a miniscule fraction, and restraining me at the same time.

"Let go! Please!" I looked at her with pain and terror, and then whipped my head around to Jake to see if he would help me.

"Don't move Jacob, she might do something irrational! She's in intense pain right now and she isn't making smart decisions," Edward said in a quiet voice. "Just ignore her and she might…" Edward's voice stopped and he looked for a reasonable word to say to Jacob.

"What? She might _cry_? Or even ask for me to _help_ her more?" Jacob yelled sarcastically, his body shaking with rage. "Just… tell…me…what…you…did," he whispered.

Edward realized that Jacob was about to snap, and he told Alice silently to move me away. "Well, for starters, your thoughts of Bella disappearing into the bushes first triggered my reflex action - rescue. I was running to her as fast as I could and -"

"_And_," Jacob interrupted, growling, "You broke the treaty."

Edward paused for a second, almost seeming to be taken aback, "Yes, I did, didn't I? But we need to worry about Bella now, not the treaty."

"I _am,_ Bloodsucker! But don't you realize that you've done two things that would have broken the treaty within the past twenty-four hours?"

"Yes."

"And so, don't you realize that we're at war right now?"

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do now?" Jacob looked up, a fierce look in his eyes.

Alice cut in. "Will you just stop fighting right now? Bella is really going to hurt herself at this rate. We need to get some manacles on her to hold her down."

"What?!" Jacob yelled, racing forward to Alice and me, "Manacles? She's not an animal! I know you bit her and I know that she's turning into one of you; I can see it in her fingers!"

"D-d-d-don't change me!" I begged "Please! I would rather _die._"

"No! I don't want her to die either!" Jacob yelled to Alice, "can't you just _not_ change her?!"

"Bella," Alice seemed strangely calm, "I thought you told Edward that you wanted to be like us, don't you think that your being a little unreasonable?"

I looked at Edward and cringed. He was sitting against a tree with his shoulders slumped and his hands over his head, while seeming to not move at all. He looked in so much pain that even the pain in my body wouldn't even compare to the pain I felt for him.

"I… Can you let go of me for a second please Alice?" I looked up at Alice where she held me in her grip and stared at her strait in her topaz eyes.

Her face went blank for a minute and she seemed to be watching one of her visions. "Ok Bella," Alice let me go.

"What?!" Jacob shook even harder now, glaring at me, "You're letting her go free? She's _dangerous_!"

I walked as quickly as I could without falling towards Edward and sat down beside him.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes wide with disbelief, and his hands fell down to his sides.

I grabbed him into a hug and felt his body relax a bit as he wound his hands around my cold body. With my face pressed into his chest I started to cry.

"It's ok, Bella," He stroked my hair and soothed me with his words, "I'm here now, it's ok."

"Oh Edward! It just hurts _so _much!" I wept into his chest, making his shirt all wet, "Isn't there any other way? Do you have to change me now? I want you to, but not now…"

"Bella, honey," Jacob walked up to us and sat down, pushing his warm body against my cold one, "I figured it out, it's the only way. You have to become who they are," Jacob used his chin to point to Edward, "Otherwise you would of died, you were in a fatal accident, your truck drowning you, luckily I was there and followed you to the slough and pulled you out. When I pulled you out, you weren't breathing," Jacob started to smile wryly, "and… I had to give you mouth-to-mouth."

I looked at Edward to see his reaction, and I could see that he was looking at me to see mine.

"Bella?" Alice looked at me, a bit wary, "Um, aren't you, in… pain? Edward bit you, you know."

"I know, Alice," I looked up at her with big eyes, "It hurts a lot, but it hurts even more to see Edward, and Jake like this," I put my arms around Edward and Jacob protectively, "They matter more to me than I do."

Alice's eyes grew; I heard a little gasp fly out of her mouth, just before she shut it.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "This kind of, self-control… is unheard of, and we might have to inform Carlisle about this."

I let go of Jacob and focused all attention on Edward.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Is that okay with her?! What about me! I don't want more stupid bloodsuckers coming onto our land! Were at war!" Jacob stood up beside me and shook furiously.

"Jacob, Stop! Please!" I begged, "Don't fight! What did he do to break the treaty?"

"He… bit… you," Jacob struggled to say the words without any emotion.

Even though I figured out that I had been bit, I stifled a little gasp at him saying it aloud.

Edward gathered me up close to him, farther away from Jacob. Jacob had run a couple of inches away, and was facing away from us.

"You already _smell_ like them, Bella, your even going to look like _them," _Jacob Spat the words, "Your not going to be my Bella anymore, in my eyes, you are the same as them! The… same!"

I quickly looked away from Jacob, to my truck, which was almost totally submerged in water.

"Bella…" Edward started.

"I didn't realize that you were going to… hate me so much!" I stopped. I knew that the pain had spread up, agonizingly slow, and that was the pain of my last human moments.

"I love you Bella, but once your dead, I can't ever change anything between us." Jacob Lurched forward into the forest and disappeared behind a big gnarly oak.

"Where is he going?" I looked up at Edward.

"To tell the pack, to tell them that the treaty is over. To tell them were at war," Edwards voice was strangely quiet, and he and Alice were staring at the spot where we had last saw him, with a distant look in their eyes.

"We better go," Alice's high voice was shrill.

Edward, Alice, and I turned away from where the sunken truck was and Edward carried me back to their house, where Carlisle was. I gasped as soon as we reached the lavish front porch, seeing each of the Cullen's sitting in a circle, holding hands.

Alice laughed. Edward was smirking at Emmett, because Emmett's big frame looked silly how it was hunched up, holding Rosalie's and Jasper's hands.

Alice danced her way into the circle, sitting gracefully on Jasper's lap. Jaspers eyes slid open slowly, a grin widening on his face. Instantly I could feel that the mood had changed, a light playfulness had entered the air.

Carlisle looked at me with a calm composure. I could see the curiousness and wonder hiding behind his topaz eyes.

"I know this is different," Edward answered the unspoken question, "but Bella is different too, this might be her gift, already showing before she's even changed completely."

"Good thinking Edward!" Esme exclaimed, "And congratulations to you Bella!"

Rosalie grumbled and walked away with Emmett trailing at her heels.

Alice stood from sitting in Jasper's lap and ran up to me, slipping something onto my finger. I lifted my finger up to see an old fashioned ring, covered with diamonds and twenty-four karat gold.

"Oh my gosh Alice! Where did you get this?" I asked, examining the ring.

Alice smiled, "Well when we pulled you out of the slough, I saw your little ring glimmering at the bottom, stuck a foot deep in mud."

"How…" I began to ask, "Oh! That's right, you probably saw it in a vision!"

"By the way Alice," Jasper interjected, standing up and winding his arm around Alice's waist, "How did Bella wind up in the slough?"

"That's easy! Bella was going too fast, she overheated her truck, making the engine idle, and had it run out of control into the forest, narrowly missing trees. The truck dived into the slough, trapping Bella inside it, and giving Bella her watery grave. Jacob was the lucky part. I'm glad that I saw that Bella was going to find Jacob, make her truck overheat, and causing the rest to happen. Anyways, Jacob followed her speeding truck through the forest with his Rabbit, found her drowning. Edward now saw what Jacob saw, because he was looking for signs of Bella, and ran to save her. Thus resulting in breaking the treaty. But what was even worse was that when Edward arrived, Jacob had left Bella for dead in the truck, because Jacob had thought that Bella was already dead. So I ran after Edward, too, and helped Edward rescue Bella! The last thing was, when we pulled her out, her heart was going to stop. So Edward bit Bella, trying to save her life, and he broke the treaty again!"

I closed my eyes and a hot blush rose to my cheeks, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't worth breaking the treaty! I shouldn't have done that!"

Edwards arm found my waist and tightened, pulling me closer to him.

"It's too late now," Alice whispered, a faraway look in her eyes.

The phone rang, but Alice was already there to answer it.

"Hello _Sam_… I know, were running" Alice spat at him with a serious tone, "Were _running_, Sam."

Every eye in the room rested angrily on me.

* * *

**Is this a good enough cliffhanger? I hope so…**

**But even if its not I WANT MORE REVIEWS! THEY'RE LIKE MY LITTLE DRUG BUNNYS! I LOVE 'EM GIVE ME MORE!!**

**MORE **

**REVIEWS!!**

**R&R! Make my day!**

**Have a good one!**


	3. Authors note

I just want to say thank you for all of the positive reviews and alerts

I just want to say thank you for all of the positive reviews and alerts! Especially to:

I dream of Cullen

Punching-Werewolfs

Ginahousen

TwilightFan2424

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	4. The Change

**Ok, I hope you like it, and i would really apreaciate some REVIEWS!**

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing," The Cullen's all mumbled and turned away. Edward was the only one left staring.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said, "but I need some time _alone._" And he walked into their lavish mansion.

"Speaking of time alone," Alice appeared at my side, "Were going to have to tell, and _show _Charlie that you're… dead, because you're becoming one of us, but we will only show him once you've fully changed."

I could feel the raw numbness in my limbs.

Alice danced back into their house, probably to tell Charlie the news. I saw Jasper sprint outside, say something to Carlisle, then run to their garage to retrieve the silver motorcycle that Edward had gave him as a present. I couldn't hear Jasper start the motorcycle, but I saw him speed down the lane, and off the property.

"Carlisle said that Jasper was going to pay a secret visit to Charlie, he's going to comfort Charlie about his loss, I just hope Renée will be fine." Esme was standing right beside me, her voice soft.

Soon as Esme left, I felt alone. I thought that once I was married, Edward would stick to my side like glue, but everyone had deserted me right on their own lawn. Right after Sam called, too, everyone had glared at me. Everything was turning out weird.

The next couple of days passed slowly, as the pain of my changing grew, the Cullen's visited me less frequently. I wound up living in the Cullen's fully furnished basement. I was mostly lying on their couch, wanting badly to feel Edward's protective arms wrapped around me. Esme brought down food for me when I needed it, and the newspaper. I didn't eat or read, the pain from the venom slowly changing me made me too sick to even think about food. Mostly I was doubled over; screaming for it to end, but the worst part was not seeing Edward. It felt like every minute I died a little, and the three whole days were like an eternity.

I was standing by the staircase, looking at the door, right when the venom changed me completely. I could feel the last thump my heart did, then there was only silence.

My ears could pick up sounds that seemed too acute to even understand. My eyes felt strong, and everything in the room was sharp, I looked around and I could focus in on a tiny little spec of dust that drifted in the air. I took a couple steps forward, trying out my new, strong legs. I could hear outside, the rain hitting softly on the roof, high above me. My nose was filled with delectable new senses, and I tried to identify each. I stroked my hand against the couch that I had laid on, feeling the tight weave and the cushions.

I could think several thoughts at the same time, but Edward was in each. Could I smell Edward sitting here before? Did Edward want to see me? What is he doing now? Does he still want me? My mind circled with the questions my brain threw at me, and I quickly turned my attention to one question in particular, _does he still want me? _I don't know, I answered myself, I don't know.

I hadn't seen Edward in three days, and that was the longest time we had been apart for over a year. My now-dead heart ached and I could feel the hole in me that wanted Edward Re-open.

"Edward," I whispered, "Come back to me Edward!"

As if on cue, I could hear silent footsteps climb quickly down the stairs. It was Edward.

Wait, I thought, Silent footsteps? I can hear them? I quickly realized that my ears had been totally improved with the change.

"Bella, I've been away from you too long! I miss you, even though I feel repulsed, and afraid of your presence, my instinct of being there for you totally overpowered it!" Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gasped at me.

"What?!" I asked, scared that he might run off again, "Don't go, please!" I was over by Edward before my mind could even realize that I had moved.

"Bella… You've… Changed!" Edward sat on the bottom step, his hands covering his face.

"Oh Edward, I'm scaring you!" I sat down beside Edward and wrapped my arms around his unmoving body.

"No, no Bella, it's just… I didn't get to see you before the change was finished! I missed it! It felt so important to me."

I instantly understood why he didn't want to change me. I could remember vaguely how whenever his hands touched my cheek, blood rose to my face, making him smile. How he always had be cautious with my frail body, before it was like his. Cold, hard, and lifeless.

I didn't care that I was like that, in fact, I liked it. It made me feel almost even, being just like Edward.

I focused on Edward, if I was human; tears would of poured out of my eyes, because of what Edward said.

"Edward! I love you!" I whispered, and clutched onto him. I could feel his body tense a little bit, and then relax, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella, I don't know why I feel so repulsed by you, it's so… different," Edward said after a minute of holding me, "and you were not showing your pain when you were changed. That just boggles my mind."

"I want to ask Carlisle something," I told Edward. "It has to do with my special talent."

Edward nodded and we rushed up the stairs silently. We were in Carlisle's office in two seconds strait.

"Carlisle, I need to ask you something." I asked.

Carlisle was buried in a book, and he didn't seem to notice us here.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella, it's ok. Right now Carlisle doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe later." Edward explained, grabbing my shoulder and giving it a squeeze that I barely felt against my rock hard skin.

"But I need to now!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, you tell Carlisle what you need to and Carlisle could tell me about it mentally."

I nodded, a bit put out.

"Is that ok with you Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle just grunted.

"Carlisle," I began, "Do you believe in true love?"

I saw Carlisle's eyes flick up to me for a fraction of a second, then he re-adjusted himself in his chair.

"He said yes," Edward answered.

"Okay, do you believe that it could do anything to a person, make the person… react different?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"Well, while I was in your basement, I thought about that. And I thought that maybe true love might have overcome the pain."

"Yes, but that doesn't make any sense." Carlisle grunted himself, putting down his book.

"I think it does," I whispered.

"Well if true love would _overcome_ the pain of being turned, why did Emmett feel it when he was changed, Rosalie was there. And what about when I changed Esme?"

I pondered for a second; thinking of how to reply so Carlisle would understand my idea. "Well, when Emmett was changed he didn't know he had Rosalie as his true love, and the same for Esme."

Carlisle seemed to take the idea into consideration. He nodded and then shoed me out, and he wasn't that kind about it either.

"That went well," Edward said, smiling.

"I guess it did, but him being so rude about it, it just makes me want to scream! Right now I'm _very _frustrated."

Edward chuckled and took me outside.

"Why are we going outside?" I asked.

Edward looked at me more closely, and I finally noticed his eyes, they were a pure black, and they had deep bruises under them.

"I have to hunt, love." He smiled at me, "you don't have to hunt because you have your own blood that you're munching on."

My bottom lip stuck out a bit, and I crossed my arms.

"I love you, even if your somehow irritating the hell out of me," Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, stroked my cold cheek, and flew into the trees.

* * *

**Okay, I got some private messages asking why the Cullen's were so irritated at Bella, I'll just say, its going to change soon! Don't worry! **

**R&R!!**

* * *


	5. Authors note no2

I just want to say thank you for all of the positive reviews and alerts

I just want to say thank you for all of the positive reviews and alerts! Especially to:

I dream of Cullen

Punching-Werewolfs

Ginahousen

TwilightFan2424

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


End file.
